Six Years
by We-Be-Cool
Summary: Six years can change a person. Six years can make someone see things differently. And six years can make you realize just how much one person loves another.


_**Okies, this is my first shounen-ai, so it's as fluffy as a Highland Cow (Google it if you don't know what I'm talking about). Please be nice, don't flame me about how horrible it is. I'll try a Ciel x Sebastian one, after this, maybe… Lemme know if you want me to attempt it. And seriously, can anyone tell me how to get that perverted grin off your face and stop giggling after you've written something like this?**_

How beautiful it was. Shimmering gold, glowing whether the sky was cloudless or the night was pitch black. How much Ritsuka loved Soubi's hair… At least, he'd loved it so much before the man, the only person who'd shown him unconditional love (even if it was pretend) had been left behind. Now eighteen years old, he remembered the night before with startling clarity and depressing detail.

"_So, you're heading off to college?" Soubi asked, sitting on the now bare bed, nothing but metal frames and a mattress. The twenty-four year old man stared down at his Sacrifice with a smirk. Slightly irritated, Ritsuka stood up to his full height, all five feet and six and a half inches of it. _

"_You went to college; why shouldn't I do the same?" he demanded, crossing his arms. The young man scowled when his Fighter smiled softly, the way he did when he was thinking about kissing the young him._

"_I love you."  
_

"_Don't change the subject! Why can't I go to college?"_

"_Because it will be dangerous. You will be living with another man."_

_  
"So?"_

"_I'm worried about you."_

"_You don't need to. And get off my bed, you're wrinkling my clothes. Hey, drop that T-shirt!"_

"_You'll be away from me for four years." he said, lightly leaping from the boy's grasp. He played cat-and-mouse with him for a few seconds, before grabbing his wrist. Ritsuka tried to pull back, but it was a feeble effort. "I will miss you."_

"_Stop joking around, bastard, and give that shirt back!"_

_  
"I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi said, and then kissed the boy's mouth. Ritsuka let him linger. He hated the man's smoking habit, but the taste of smoke and nicotine was a nostalgic flavor. As soon as the young man smelled even the fumes from a barbecue, he looked for the Fighter he loved so much. But, the blonde's affection was merely an order from his older brother._

"_Get out of here!! I don't want to see you until I get back!" he shouted. Soubi smiled (smirked was a better description) and walked out, carrying the navy blue T-shirt in his hands. "Bastard. I hate it when he kisses me." Ritsuka muttered, but trailed his tongue over the residue left from Soubi. Barbecue smoke and sweet nicotine coated its tip. Despite all his efforts, Ritsuka let a small grin play on his lips._

"Bastard." he muttered again, throwing a pair of jeans on the floor.

"Yikes, what'd I do wrong?!" a male voice asked playfully. Ritsuka looked over his shoulder, laying eyes on his roommate. He was the typical punk: dark clothes, loose cargos, and piercings everywhere skin could be spared. Three on one eyebrow, two on the other, six in each ear, a silver doorknocker in his nose, and a bright blue stud on his tongue. All glowed with an eerie aura.

"Sorry." Ritsuka said, noticing the lack of ears. "I was just thinking about someone."

"I'm guessing your lover?"

"…No." Ritsuka lied. He looked at the picture on his bedside table. It was the first one they'd taken together. "Just an old friend."

"Ah. I'm Aku."

"Aku? Nice to meet you. I'm Ritsuka."

"Mind if I call you Rit?"

"Yes."

"Ritz?"

"Hell no."

"What can I call you?"

"Ritsuka." he answered, liking the smartass tone in his voice. Aku rolled his eyes, but dropped a yellow duffel bag with black straps onto the pathetic excuse for a mattress he'd been given and sat right down. Ritsuka gave him a risen eyebrow. "Aren't you going to unpack?"

"Naw." he answered, taking a bite of chocolate pocky. "I'm not that neat. If I unpacked, you'd be swimming out of my dirty laundry to class every morning."

"I see." he said. '_Okay, Seimei taught you how to deal with these kinds of people. Try to keep them happy and don't make eye contact_.'

"Hey, Ritz,"

"I told you, my name is Ritsuka." he snapped, turning around. In the short time it took for him to get angry, Aku had crossed the room. He stared at the young freshman intently.

"You're kinda cute. Uke-ish."

"Excuse me? Cute? Uke? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind. Ignore me." he said, winking.

And that was how his first year of college went. Soubi hadn't come to see him, no matter how many times he called and no matter the number of texts he sent.

And then it was second year. Aku was out late. Strange for him, Ritsuka thought. Even though the guy screamed delinquent he had always obeyed every rule set to him. Even Ritsuka's rules: don't touch his stuff without permission, don't ask about Soubi, and don't try to pierce him in his sleep (yes, he'd even done that himself).

Ritsuka watched the clock. Red lights screamed 11:56. The door creaked open and Aku lazily stumbled in. His face was bright red and blood slowly dripped from his left temple.

"Aku!"

"Nun, dun worr' boume! (No, don't worry about me!)" he slurred, waving a hand in the air. "Ijus been ou' durinkininin…nin. (I've just been out drinkinginging…ing.)."

"Drinking?" Ritsuka checked. He was answered with a slow and sloppy nod before his roommate kissed the floor. Ritsuka dropped his books and made to help his friend up. Aku sat on his feet, grinning stupidly at him.

"Yur kinda cute, Ritz. (Don't think I need to translate that.)"

"I told you, don't call me Ritz. C'mon, you need to get to bed."

"I dunnuana!!! (I don't wanna!!!)" he said childishly, but allowed Ritsuka to practically pick him up. When the young boy dropped his friend, Aku kept hold of him, pulling the boy on top of him. "Nolone. (Not alone)."

"Aku-!" he tried to protest before he pulled him clean against his body and kissed him on the mouth. Ritsuka gagged violently (tried to throw up on him, he really did), but it wouldn't come. The taste of whiskey was a smoky flavor that made him sick.

Aku released him, but now rolled to where Ritsuka was crushed by the weight of him. It was hard to breathe, especially with the wet kisses his roommate forced on him. Ritsuka tried to get away, but his friend was obviously stronger, sitting on his hips and straddling him with ease. Ritsuka felt helpless. '_Is this what it feels like when you get raped?_' he thought as Aku's hands slid up his shirt. A wet tongue that smelled like Death herself slid across his neck, up and down. '_Soubi, where are you?! Please, come save me!'_

"Sou-Soubi!" he rasped.

"Dunno calllllllulululull forem!! (Don't calllllllulululull for him!!)" Aku moaned.

"Excuse me," a velvet voice whispered sweetly. "I don't think I gave you permission to touch my Ritsuka."

A hand lifted Aku easily off of him, and Ritsuka sucked in oxygen like nobody's business. Soubi scowled at Aku, who now trembled on the floor. "Don't kill him!" Ritsuka ordered, sitting up. He didn't realize how badly he was shaking, and the saliva on his throat was cold as ice, though it was nothing compared to the chilling gaze his Fighter sent to him. He dropped his hand as Aku passed out on the floor. Spit fell like a waterfall from his mouth.

"Patio. Now." Ritsuka said, scowling.

"Is that an order?"

"It is." Ritsuka tried to keep a calm voice and stolid expression as Soubi turned, sliding the curtains to reveal glass doors. Soubi cheekily turned, pushing the door open.

"After you."

Ritsuka so wanted to call him a bastard right then, but because he just saved Ritsuka's ears (**and I think I've typed that word too many times coming from my little Ritz's mouth**), the Sacrifice walked out into the cool night air. He heard Soubi follow him, facing the older man as he closed the door. Ritsuka was sure he was scowling at Soubi.

"Ah, Ritsuka." he said casually. "You look so adult. Though, you still have your ears. That sets some relief in me."

"Idiot." Ritsuka sighed, then crossed the pavement and kissed his Fighter, his love, throwing his arms around the older man's neck. Soubi did not seem the least bit surprised, wrapping a long, strong, protective arm around his hip and the other pressed against the side of his head. His thumb stroked Ritsuka's furry ear lovingly, softly. Ritsuka moaned as the taste of tobacco smoke and nicotine flooded his mouth. Their lips separated, and even after such a sensual and passionate kiss Ritsuka was still able to frown at the man he was holding onto for dear life. "They're yours for the taking, whenever you like."

Soubi smiled at his little kitten. "Is that an order?"

_**A/N: I warned you of the cotton ball fluffiness that made up my first shounen-ai fic. Okies, a few things I wanted to say here. Um, I translated Aku's drunken slur because I figured people would like to know what he's saying, even though I think most people would make it out (eventually). Um, yeah, you really didn't think I was going to let my little Ritz (can't stop calling him that! XD) get raped, did you? Of course Soubi saved him. And the best part: I've been listening to Bokura no Love Style over and over since Aku stumbled into the room (P.S. I have no idea what nicotine tastes like. I don't smoke and don't plan to).**_


End file.
